Voi che sapete
by theresnolimits
Summary: "N-No… those are just… coincidences." Mirch replied trying to find some sort of excuses. "We spent some time together in the navy, but that's it… " "Really? I heard that he took the curse for you" The physically older woman said trying to sound as innocent as she could making the baby almost choke in her drink. Aria gives Lal an advice but it won't be easy for her.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

AN: This is based in the arcobaleno arc, episode 150. I really love Aria, and I really love Lal, so.. this came up to me xD The first line is a fragment from Mozart's "Le nozze di Figaro" .

Enjoy!

_Voi che sapete che cosa e amore..._

-We'll just have to wait.- Reborn concluded before taking a a sip from the tiny cup of espresso he was drinking thanks to Skull. -Let's finish this and then we'll head up where the boys are to consensus the situation.

Everyone agreed and the 7 and a half arcobaleno started conversation. Taking advantage of that, Aria, the only adult in the group and what made her stand out, softly called:

-Lal, dear, can I have a sec?

Lal looked her in surprise, then abandoned her place and walked towards the woman, almost unnoticed because of the heated discussion that had started between the rest of them.

-They can't be together without fighting , can they?

-Certainly not- Lal answered letting out a sigh as she turned the head back to watch the scene. Now everyone was punching Skull… typical.

-My, my… perhaps we should go back and help him…-Now Aria was looking back too, and she seemed worried.

-He'll be okay, you don't have to worry. He's used to that- The failed arcobaleno reassured her smiling to herself as they kept walking.

-Is good for him being the one who came back from hell, then.

-Yes, it is.-Lal wasn't quite good prolonging talks, and soon they were in silence.

-Well, I was the one who brought you here, so I'm going to tell you what I wanted to say –

The blue-haired stared at her from her level, waiting.

-Maybe I shouldn't be intruding in this…-Aria said as Lal started to get nervous- But… I notice some sort of… relation, between you and Nello? (AN: I'm missing –kun because they both are Italian)- The sky Arcobaleno went slowly to find the right words.

-W-what? I… I- don't know what you're talking about!-She replied trying to hide her now blushing cheeks, cursing her miss of self-control.

-Ah, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… -Aria sighed- What I'm trying to say is... you asked for the same drink, sat next to each other and, well, you seem very close.

-N-No… those are just… coincidences.- Mirch replied trying to find some sort of excuses.- We passed sometime in the navy together, but that's it…

-Really? I heard that he took the curse for you~-The physically older woman said trying to sound as innocent as she could making the baby almost choke in her drink.

-W-well yeah, but…

-That's not something that someone would do for anybody.- Aria interrupted the sentence, with a motherly tone in the voice. –He's a good guy, I'm sure he loves you and you two would be an amazing couple. If none of you say what you feel, I wanted you to at least realize it. Anyway, I'm almost sure that you feel the same way.

Lal's face, at this point, was as red as it could get, and in a try to distract all the attention from her, asked:

-You… you are… I-I mean, you have…

Aria chuckled over understanding the unasked question, and putting a silly smile in the face, with sparkles in the eyes answered –Yes.

-And how… - Sincerely, she looked as if she couldn't find the right words for anything.

-How did we get together? Well, we just left things happen, and opened ourselves to each other.

In a try to say at least something nice, Lal, fighting with a knot in the throat said – This… guy must be really lucky to have you.

-Thank you sweetheart.- She lowered herself and placed a hand in the silver pacifier holder's shoulder- Look, I'm not trying to force you to anything, I just think that you shouldn't let time pass since there's nothing to wait for. This is just an advice of mine.

-Yeah, thank you. I'll consider it.

-That's good to hear. Believe me, if you do what your heart tells you to, you'll never regret anything.

Lal was feeling kind of weird since someone who considerably younger than her was telling her that, but she supposed that it was the sky attribute that granted so much wisdom. They came back.

-Is time to go with the boys to the lighthouse, we need to talk to the boys – Reborn received the two girls.

Everyone headed up to where they said they would. Lal was so immersed in her head as to notice the usual fights and yelling from the group, though she constantly looked up to Aria, waiting for pression, but it didn't occur.

-Hey, Lal, whacha thinkin' 'bout? Kora.- Colonello said reaching her and walking alongside.

-Uh? No, is nothing.

-Really? Kora. You seem a bit distracted.

-I told you, is nothing!

-Yeah, yeah kora, calm down.

-I can't with you around, you're so annoying!

-Well, If that's what you want, I'll go away, then. Kora. – He used a malicious tone.

-That's not what I meant, just don't be that bothersome.

-Whatever you say, ma'am.

That was enough for her to come back to reality, until they reached the beach where a big surprise waited for them. It was difficult to beat up Verde, but in the end they did it. And then, the farewells started. Lal and Colonello, unconsciously, kept up together until the end. She was thinking on telling him over and over again, but she never found the guts to do it. After fighting without sense for a long, long time, they both stared at the sea that widened before them, in a deep silence feeling just the other's presence.

-Lal- He broke the silence and looked down.

-Hm? – She looked at him.

-When will I see you again? I mean… there's no way to know if we'll ever meet again. But promise me one thing.

-Colonello. –Her look softened and she rotated to face him a little more.

-Please try to be more ladylike next time we meet, kora!

-You... Mind your own business!- She yelled throwing a punch, but her former student was now floating in the air, helped by her loyal friend, Falco. This just seemed as one more of the games they had been performing, but this time, he kept raising more and more

-Take care, Lal- He said going further and further.

-Colonello… -She repeated to herself, watching him fade away.

No one knows what runs through a woman's mind. And if we talk about Lal Mirch, the complicated, distant and cold Lal Mirch, the task becomes harder. All of her own mistakes and circumstances of life have forged her personality, and we can't blame her. She will never forgive not taking the advice Aria gave her. She cursed and hit everything she found in her way back, trying to free some rage. But that was just a mask to hide the pain, this was only one of the much things in the long list of regrets that she has been holding until today, the day that trying to revenge Colonello, is about to die… But she can be sure of one thing: If he knew or not, no matter how annoying and childish he can be sometimes, she loved him till the last moment, and dying in his name was the best way that she could ask to die…


End file.
